


Job Went Wrong

by Elvanuris



Series: Rebels Without a Goal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Rebels without a goal, Short Stories, Shorts, Wordcount: 100-500, but mixed with dragon age, idk im still working on the map for wintercay, its kind of like dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvanuris/pseuds/Elvanuris
Summary: Being an assassin is dangerous work but someone has to do itBased on the prompt: “How do we keep getting into these situations” “(time) of friendship and I still don’t know”Rated T for swear words and blood/injuries
Series: Rebels Without a Goal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039718
Kudos: 1





	Job Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Job Went Wrong was written by Elvanuris

One quiet evening. One singular, peaceful evening was all Seylvain wanted, just one. Was that really so much to ask for? It must have been because his friend of 6 years just stumbled into his bar, cloak over their head with both hands gripping onto their side. He’d recognize Ners’ poorly hidden stumble anywhere. With an exasperated groan, Seylvain set down the glass he was cleaning and made his way to his friend, folding his arms over his chest as he made his way over. 

“Well? Are you gonna come to the back and let me help, or are you just going to bleed all over my bar?” the dark blue tiefling huffed. 

Ners responded with a forced laugh, “Who said anything about bl-” 

“Shut the fuck up and get back there” Seylvain interrupted and lifted his friend to their feet.

Without much more procrastination from Ners (Seylvain’s brother was another story though), the bartender got his friend to a back room to take a look at the damage this time. 

Once the two were isolated, Ners revealed cuts of varying degrees along their torso minus whatever the changeling’s hands obstructed. Seylvain almost looked annoyed at the severity their injuries lacked. The ones he could see at least. 

"That's it? A few cuts and bruises is all it takes to bring your arrogant ass down?" Seylvain spat with disdain.

“Do you really think of me as that cowardly?” Ners moved their hands that covered their side to reveal a stab wound. 

Of course. He could always count on Ners to hide the injury that needs the most attention then treat it like a joke. Seylvain couldn’t even bring himself to sigh with faux annoyance (as he normally would). Ners always had some snarky remark or joke up their sleeve (when they didn’t have a knife there). He got the bar’s first aid kit and got to work on Ners’ injuries.

“How do we keep getting into these situations?” Seylvain joked if Ners wouldn’t.

“Do you want an actual answer?”

“Not exactly”

“Then I have no idea. 6 years of friendship and I still don’t know.” 

“Aww, you think of us as friends?”

  
  



End file.
